The objective of this proposal is to achieve better methods of therapy of fungal infections. To achieve this we will continue our studies on the molecular biology of pathogenic fungi and our screening for more effective antifungal agents. Relevant animal models of systemic fungal infections have been established for the in vivo testing of regimens found to be successful in vitro. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Lin, H-S, Medoff, G., and Kobayashi, G. S. Effects of amphotericin B on macrophages and their percursor cells. Antimicrobial Agents and Chemotherapy 11:154-160, 1977. Arroyo, J. Medoff, G., and Kobayashi, G.S. Therapy of murine aspergillosis with amphotericin B in combination with rifampin or 5-fluorocytosine. Antimicrobial Agents and Chemotherapy 11:21-25, 1977.